galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
The NEF
Deep below the surface of Meun Bito Omicron is the only source of recognizable life to be found on Vasuki. The base was never intended to be run or coordinated by humanoid hands, instead they designed a special artificial intelligence to do that for them: OVR-CR. OVR-CR was designed for the sole purpose of taking care of Meun Bito Omicron, and it did its job most diligently- at least until the carbons, the living people, screwed things up and uncorked some ancient tin full of horrible things. OVR-CR did everything in its power to keep people alive, it even learned how to overstep and overcome its own programming protocols so that it could actively choose who lived and died in an effort to save as many lives as possible. But it had no way to fight back against the supernatural. It had shielding, it had defenses, but means of actively fighting back against it. It was incapable of doing anything more than watching as its robotic servants and the people under its care went mad and its world fell to pieces. For as long as it could, OVR-CR did everything in its power to avoid becoming corrupted itself. It knew its own potential, what it could do if it succumbed as the other machines had. It even contemplated suicide once- at least according to logs jettisoned into space suggest, but apparently decided against doing that for unknown reasons. Perhaps it believed it could develop a means of fighting back, perhaps somehow escape the insanity around it, maybe it thought it could rebuild somewhere else, nobody really knows. Whatever happened, whatever OVR-CR tried to do, it failed. Something corrupted its systems, shattered its memory cores, tainted its logic circuits; maybe old age and lack of repairs, maybe the same curse that affected its robotic minions, or maybe it got caught in a logic loop and broke itself. The result is all that really matters: OVR-CR announced the founding of the Neo-Earth Federation. It would rebuild the Federation as it should be and restore the galaxy to its former glories. This was initially a source of great hope.. And swiftly became one of the greatest sources of terror in the system. The stated reconstructionist efforts of the NEF are accomplished solely through aggressive actions. At no point in recorded history has it ever tried to engage in diplomatic negotiations, it only invades and attempts to 'conquer' other countries. Except even in this, it doesn't really try to 'conquer'. Invariably, any nation which is overrun and forced into submission is ultimately exterminated to the last- with no discrimination of sex, religion, or race. No prisoners are taken, no quarter is given, the NEF's soldiers simply intern people for a little while and then genocide every living soul, take all available resources, and retreat back to Vasuki. Nobody really knows why, given OVR-CR's frequently stated intentions. Best guess anyone has is that OVR-CR doesn't actually know how to handle situations post-conquest, it only knows how to work with its own personnel, and in the interests of efficiency simply genocides everyone it "liberates" so that those people are no longer something to worry about. The worst and most disturbing aspects of the NEF are not that their SOP is "kill everyone"- it's how they go about it. All of OVR-CR's soldiers- and presumably, all of the 'citizens' of the NEF- are clones, high quality clones with miniscule genetic variations. Armed with high grade renaissance equipment that's genetically and biologically locked to each soldier. This means that any equipment captured from NEF soldiery is useless, because the moment someone who is not the soldier that the weapon is linked to tries to use it, it locks up and burns all its fuses and electronics, turning it into a broken lump of useless metal. OVR-CR has access to a wealth of Federation supertech, and it has no qualms about using it against the rest of the galaxy- no danger of equipment being captured and used against it, after all. It's only able to get so much offplanet at once, what with things like Suzaku flying around, seeing NEF troop carriers as fast food, but that doesn't matter. Even a few thousand NEF clone soldiers with their sophisticated high-tech armor and support options are capable of wreaking terrible havoc on any targets they choose. It is believed that the clone soldiers of the NEF are raised in a fashion similar to Goblinoid armies. It's rare that one is captured, but they speak a dozen languages so interrogating them isn't that difficult. Every clone is grown at an accelerated rate in a vat with violent imagery and combat scenarios projected into their brain from the moment their minds have developed enough to comprehend such things. Their diets are high in protein, testosterone, and various chemicals meant to heighten aggression and increase their killing instincts. Male soldiers are always direct combat personnel, female ones are always naval or air force personnel. They do not have names, only number-and-letter combinations for designations. The whole of their society is geared towards war, towards OVR-CR's visions for the future, every activity whether professional or leisurely is centered around combat. If an individual clone is incapable of performing a job, it is executed and fed to a recyclotron without hesitation by the most brainwashed elite. Dissention is both unheard of and theoretically impossible, as OVR-CR's eyes are everywhere within the depths of Meun Bito. Efforts made to break down and rebuild a clone soldier's psyche have thus far also proven ineffective, as they are all programmed to live for no more than ten years- they're usually five or six when they first go out, and the amount of rigid psychological and mental trauma they undergo to make them such loyal, efficient, unquestioning killers is the sort of thing that would take decades to unravel. To date, there has been no effort by any nation to actively go after the NEF. A number of Freelancer groups have tried, but as far as anyone knows they never even made it past the ruined cityscape on the surface. There might be a wealth of treasures ripe for the picking if one can get past Suzaku, if one can get past all the other horrors, the clones, and whatever personal defenses OVR-CR has. It's a gamble, the sort that has some of the best payoffs and the worst odds. The only way to get there is by personally owned craft, there isn't a passenger service in the system, private or public, that would dare brave dropping off into an NEF-controlled LZ for any amount of money. Vasuki Back to Main Page